KONEKO NO PAYAPAYA
KONEKO NO PAYAPAYA (子猫のパヤパヤ) è un Hatsune Miku e MEIKO duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da OnecupP. Informazioni Questa canzone è una nuova versione realizzata appositamente predisposto per il videogioco. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Liriche Giapponese=子猫のパヤパヤはまっしろな猫で 左目が青くて右目が緑 お刺身についてる大根が好きで 今日もムシャムシャと食べていたよ 後ろに何かいる　怪しい影 大根やらないぞとパッと飛びついた 子猫のパヤパヤ　グルグル回ってる しっぽを追いかけながら　グルグル回ってるよ 子猫のパヤパヤは小さな猫で 今年の８月に生まれたばかり おうちの中はちょいと退屈だけど 危ないから外に出してもらえない 外の世界はきっと楽しいんだろうな 退屈でちょいとストレスたまってくる 子猫のパヤパヤ　じゅうたんで爪をとぐ 毎日なぐられるけど　じゅうたんで爪をとぐよ 子猫のパヤパヤ外を見てると カワイイ女の子　歩いていくよ 優しそうな瞳 あたたかそうな胸に抱かれて眠りたい すこし胸がいたいよ 子猫のパヤパヤ　グルグル回ってる しっぽを追いかけながら　グルグル回ってるよ 子猫のパヤパヤ　じゅうたんで爪をとぐ 毎日なぐられるけど　じゅうたんで爪をとぐよ 子猫のパヤパヤ　今日も疲れた 子猫のパヤパヤ　今日もぐっすりおやすみよ 子猫のパヤパヤ！|-|Romaji=koneko no payapaya wa masshiro na neko de hidarime ga aokute migime ga midori osashimi ni tsuiteru daikon ga suki de kyou mo mushamusha to tabeteita yo ushiro ni nani ka iru ayashii kage daikon yaranai zo to patto tobitsuita koneko no payapaya guruguru mawatteru shippo o oikakenagara guruguru mawatteru yo koneko no payapaya wa chiisana neko de kotoshi no hachigatsu ni umareta bakari ouchi no naka wa choito taikutsu dakedo abunai kara soto ni dashite moraenai soto no sekai wa kitto tanoshiin darou na taikutsu de choito STRESS tamatte kuru koneko no payapaya juutan de tsume o togu mainichi nagurareru kedo juutan de tsume o togu yo koneko no payapaya soto o miteru to kawaii onnanoko aruite iku yo yasashisou na hitomi atatakasou na mune ni dakarete nemuritai sukoshi mune ga itai yo koneko no payapaya guruguru mawatteru shippo o oikakenagara guruguru mawatteru yo koneko no payapaya juutan de tsume o togu mainichi nagurareru kedo juutan de tsume o togu yo koneko no payapaya kyou mo tsukareta koneko no payapaya kyou mo gussuri oyasumi yo koneko no payapaya!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di ElectricRaichu' My kitten Payaya is a completely white cat With a blue left eye and a green right eye. She likes white radish with sashimi And was eating it again today munching away. Something's beside her, a suspicious shadow. Thinking it's white radish, quickly jumps at it. My kitten Payaya is spinning around. Chasing her tail, she's spinning around. My kitten Payaya is a small cat. She was only just born in August this year. Inside our house is a bit boring but We can't let her out because it's dangerous. The world outside really must be fun. It's boring and you're starting to get a bit stressed. My kitten Payaya, her claws on the carpet. We whack her every day but she sharpens her claws on the carpet. My kitten Payapaya was looking outside When a cute girl was walking past. Kind-looking eyes, Being hugged by a warm-looking chest and I want to sleep. My chest hurts a bit you know! My kitten Payaya is spinning around. Chasing her tail, she's spinning around. My kitten Payaya sharpens her claws on the carpet. We whack her every day but she sharpens her claws on the carpet. My kitten Payaya got tired again today. My kitten Payaya again today is sleeping soundly. My kitten Payaya! Video 初音ミク Project Mirai 2 - Payapaya Kitten 子猫のパヤパヤ 3DS|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni del 2007